


burnin' up for you baby

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, California, Firefighter Steve Rogers, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Fire Captain Steve is selling pin-up calendars to raise money for a renovation. Of course, he has to knock on the door of his high school sweetheart.Fuck.(Yes they do.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	burnin' up for you baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> for the prompt - Firefighter Steve goes knocking on suburban doors with his buddies to sell the holiday calendar and everything is fine, until, it turns out, the door he just knocked on was that of his long-lost ex, Tony.
> 
> special thanks to my incredible beta reader who went through this a couple times and cheer read it and is literally the most wholesome bean. There wouldn't be sexy times in this fic if not for her. I'll reveal her name soon
> 
> title from [burnin' up by the jonas brothers](https://youtu.be/5KNEZJ6KkLI)

“This is so dehumanizing,” Natasha grumbled as the three of them walked up the stone path to the next house. It was a large, white two-storey with palm trees surrounding the property, definitely something out of a magazine.

“You can say that again,” Steve agreed, wiping his brow with a huff. The California sun was unrelenting and it didn’t help that the three of them were decked out in their uniforms, including the hats, so that no one would mistake them as anything other than firefighters.

Bucky was at his side, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves as he mumbled about how they could complain all they wanted but they all looked very good and it was all for a good cause. Steve rolled his eyes. His best friend had been talking about a remodel of the fire station for months and when Steve had finally caved and agreed, there had been the issue of funds.

So here they were going door to door like expensively dressed girl scouts on steroids.

Shaking his head, Steve knocked on the door of the last mansion on the street. After this last person, they were heading to lunch. Even though Steve would be back to trying to raise money afterwards, he’d indulge in a beer, because he needed one after this mess of an experience.

The door opened, and without looking up, Steve presented the calendar in his hands. It was cliché and as Nat said, dehumanising, but it was Clint’s idea. There was no arguing that sexy fireman calendars were always a hit: Clint had made a killing selling them as wallpapers online. Now they just had to get rid of the physical calendars.

Steve was Mr. July, wearing his uniform minus the shirt and sucking on a rocket pop as he winked at the camera. Natasha had even sprayed his muscles with water before the photo had been taken to make them stand out.

Seeing the final photo had made him blush to high heaven. Knowing that people would have it in their homes made something wild swirl in his chest. But if it meant they could get a fridge that didn’t break down every other month, it would be worth it.

Taking a deep breath, Steve launched into his spiel. “Hello, I’m Fire Captain Steve Rogers of the 107th, we’re selling calendars to raise money for a firehouse remodel, can I interest you in one?”

He held his breath. Most people had some flirtatious remark or snide comment to make, but there was silence and a sharp intake of breath, and Steve struggled to keep himself from wincing.

“Steve?”

He would know that voice anywhere. Looking up from the tacky calendar, his eyes met a shade of brown he hadn’t seen since he was eighteen. It felt like getting punched in the chest, a strangled noise catching in his throat as his mouth opened and closed.

“Tony?”

They had been childhood sweethearts, best friends from the moment they met on the playground all the way in New York. Tony had asked him out in high school, blushing and adorable, with a tiny robot that Steve kept on his nightstand to this day. It felt like a dream, all of this.

He had broken things off with Tony during college when he and Bucky had left for the Army. He didn’t want to hold the love of his life back. Tony had graduated in just a couple of years and moved out to California, and Steve had kept him in mind when he decided to move to LA with Bucky after they both were honourably discharged.

Despite living in the same city for the last five years, they hadn’t crossed paths until now, and even with all the time Steve had had to get over him, it was like he was young all over again, looking at Tony like he was his whole world.

Bucky, of course, didn’t have the same kind of history Steve did with Tony, pushing him aside to pull a surprised and delighted Tony into his arms, ruffling his hair like he used to do when they were all children. “Tony! It’s been so long, how the heck are ya? What’s that on your face?” Bucky poked at Tony’s goatee before laughing. “I’ve missed you, bud.”

Tony blushed and damn, it was still a sight that took Steve’s breath away. When he smiled, something within Steve roared, upset that it was being directed at his best friend and not him. “It’s called a Van Dyke, you uncultured swine,” Tony laughed, elbowing Bucky jovially. “I’ve been good though, I missed you too.”

It was like no time had passed between them, and Steve longed for the ease and familiarity between them. Of course, he had given that up when he had broken things off with Tony and pushed them away. It was something Bucky had never supported him on, telling him he was dumb for not holding on to the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Do you want a calendar or not?” Steve cut in, interrupting Bucky who was still talking to Tony. He immediately regretted it when Tony flinched at the sudden harsh tone, and Bucky glared at him.

Tony side-eyed Bucky, scratching the back of his head. “You said you’re trying to do a remodel?”

“Yeah, we need to redo our kitchen and maybe fix up our living room,” Bucky explained. “We’ve sold a good amount of these calendars, enough to cover maybe half of it, but we’re trying to come up with more ways to raise funds.”

Tony nodded in understanding. “Sure, I’ll take a calendar, let me get my checkbook.”

He left the door open as he disappeared into the large house and Steve’s shoulders sagged. Unexpectedly, it was Natasha rather than Bucky who smacked him upside the head, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“What was that?” she hissed, brows raised in anger as her green eyes narrowed at him. Steve rubbed the back of his head, looking to Bucky for help, but the other man had his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Steve knowingly.

“Come on, pal, you love him! Why don’t you ask him to join us for lunch so you can both catch up?”

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” Steve bit out, fists clenched as he glanced back through the doorway to make sure Tony wasn’t on his way back. “It doesn’t matter if I still like him, I broke up with him so he could move on. if I get back together with him now, it would all be for nothing.”

Bucky only rolled his eyes, like Steve was a monumentally stupid ostrich at the zoo. “It’s always been for nothing. The two of you belong together.”

Tony reappeared at the door and Steve’s attention jerked back to him. Tony eyed them all suspiciously and Steve could see Bucky in his peripheral vision, smiling suspiciously. Natasha, who was right behind him, was probably the only one out of the three of them with an impressive poker face.

“So,” Tony broke through the silence awkwardly. “Who do I make the cheque out to?”

“Just the department, we’ll be able to process it from there,” Bucky smiled warmly at him and Tony grinned back, immediately relaxing. Steve wished he could be the one to put Tony at ease like that.

“We're going out for lunch after this,” Bucky began and Steve tensed, discomfort and worry crawling up his spine and pulling it straight. Here was the moment of truth, and Steve was far from ready for it. “Do you want to come with us?”

“No, thank you,” Tony replied politely, his hands twisting in front of him in a way that Steve recognized as a nervous tic from high school. “If you could spare your Captain though, I can take him off your hands for your lunch break.”

Steve’s eyes nearly fell out of his head as he tried to catch Tony’s gaze, but it was useless. Tony’s attention was firmly fixed on Bucky, and the two of them seemed to be having a conversation Steve was not privy to.

Bucky had a wide, knowing smile on his face. “Of course you can have Stevie, free of charge.” Bucky grabbed the last of the calendars out of his hands, grabbing the cheque from Tony, and Steve knew without looking that it was a crazy amount. “You two kids have fun!”

Briefly, Steve wondered if this was considered prostitution as he handed Tony a calendar and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Come in,” Tony tipped his head to the side before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, where the room swelled into a living area with elegant-looking couches and an impressive kitchen. “I was just about to have pizza, do you want some?”

Steve looked at the dish. It was Tony’s favourite, pepperoni with extra meat, and while it wasn’t Steve’s go-to, he wouldn’t refuse free food, especially since he had to go back to work after this, and he was missing lunch with his friends.

“How’s mom?” Tony asked, grabbing his own slice and taking a seat at the table. He gestured for Steve to do the same, and after Steve picked his own slice of pizza, he dropped into the chair across from Tony.

“She’s good, she wants to come out here soon, but she doesn’t really like the heat,” Steve responded. At least this was a comfortable topic. He’d forgotten that when he and Tony had broken up, Tony had lost a parental figure too. Lord knows Tony’s own absentee parents had nothing on how Steve’s ma had raised him, like he was her own.

Tony nodded, “She mentioned that when I went to visit her last year. I wanted to bring her over for vacation, but I didn’t want to do it without your permission and I didn’t have a way to ask you.” Tony scratched the back of his neck and Steve could only stare at him in shock. He had no idea Tony had continued to visit her, and he was kind of hurt that his ma hadn’t mentioned it to him either.

“That would be awesome, Tony,” Steve nodded encouragingly. “Thank you for offering to do that.”

Tony only waved him off, looking anywhere but at Steve as he chewed his pizza slowly. The last few years had aged him. His hair was pushed back, greased with some sort of product rather than falling into his eyes the way it had back when they were dating. The glasses were probably the biggest change. Tony’d traded out his gold-wire rims for contacts and now his beautiful brown eyes were wide and looking…

Shit, Tony was looking at him expectantly.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Tony whispered. It didn’t have the usual wink and smirk to it that Tony always had, and Steve remembered that he was the one to break it off, but here Tony was, trying to be flirtatious. Steve wanted to take it all back and gather Tony into his arms and love him forever.

So he said, “I’d much rather paint you like one of my French girls.”

Tony remembered that, if the way his brows hit his hairline was any indication. His mouth dropped and he gaped in awe as Steve crossed the distance between them to kiss him. Tony tasted like pizza and his usual coconut chapstick, and it was like they were both awkward teenagers in high school all over again. There was a familiarity in it that Steve had missed.

When Tony pulled away, his eyes were watering and Steve wanted so badly to wipe his tears off, but he’d just finished his pizza and the last thing he wanted was to get crumbs or pizza sauce on Tony’s face. That would be embarrassing.

“Please don’t do this Steve,” Tony murmured and Steve set his forehead against Tony’s, breathing him in and trying to convey all the love he’d been holding back all these years. It flooded forward through a broken dam and suddenly, there were tears in his eyes too. “Don’t do this to me if you’re going to leave me.”

Oh god, now that Tony had said it, Steve couldn’t even imagine tomorrow without Tony. He knew he was supposed to be doing something this afternoon, but at this point he had no plan for the rest of the day other than spending the day with Tony.

And sure, there had been good days. Good weeks, where Steve had smiled and laughed and joked with Bucky and Sam. Good months, where they didn’t lose anyone on the job and Steve felt his heart swell with the accomplishment. But through it all, the loss of Tony felt like a missing limb. Not something he’d be strong enough to go through again now that he was with Tony once more.

“Never again,” Steve vowed and the words were heavy between them. “Tony, I was a fool to think I could live without you. I love you.”

Tony nodded. tucking his face in Steve’s neck as his hands found their way to the buttons on Steve’s uniform. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Steve responded easily, helping Tony with the buttons and pressing kisses to his shoulder. He could feel Tony breathing him in like his own personal supply of oxygen. During high school, he’d mentioned that Steve’s soap and cologne made him feel safe, and since that day, he’d worn it religiously. He was glad for it now as he cupped the back of Tony’s head.

“I don’t want to rush things if you’re not ready,” Steve whispered. “But if you’ll let me, I want to date you. We can go to the movies and take walks on the beach. I know things won’t be like they were before, but I want to get to know you again.”

Steve forgot all about his reservations when Tony maneuvered them so he could climb onto Steve’s lap. Tony pressed his jean-clothed length against Steve’s abs as he rutted his hips against him pointedly. He was rock hard and that made something thrilling run up Steve’s spine. Even after all these years, he still had it.

“I’d like that too,” Tony whispered, in a way that had all of Steve’s blood rushing south. He didn’t even know what they were talking about, but all he ever wanted was to make Tony happy. To give him exactly what he deserved.

After that, Steve wasted no time getting his hands on Tony, rubbing his back as Tony pressed kisses across his neck. His pants were unbuttoned and Tony reached into his slacks to pull out his cock, moaning at the sight. There was precome already beading at the head and he watched in awe as Tony slid his fingers through it before gripping Steve’s cock.

Tony’s other hand was on Steve’s chest, fingers circling his nipple before squeezing his pecs. “I didn’t know you could get more hot,” he mumbled and Steve blushed, ducking his head. “You’re a beefcake now.”

Unzipping Tony’s jeans, Steve freed his cock before taking them both in one of his large hands and stroking them together. Tony’s pleased groan was beautiful, and his head fell against Steve’s neck. It was different to feel the scratch of Tony’s goatee, but it pleased Steve because he would get used to it eventually. They would fall back into a relationship because loving Tony was as easy as breathing. 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered and his voice sounded so familiar that Steve ached. “I’ve missed you so much.” He jerked his hips, thrusting up into the circle of Steve’s hand, and the pleasure of Tony’s cock rubbing against the underside of his own was almost enough to make him lose his mind.

Steve so badly wanted to be inside him but it had been so long and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Thankfully, given the way Tony was panting, he was getting close too, and Steve relished in the knowledge that he still remembered the way Tony looked before he tipped over the edge of pleasure.

“I still love you,” Steve whispered the words against Tony’s skin like a promise and Tony whined, arching his back against him. “I mean it Tony. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony panted, grinding against Steve as he tried to chase his pleasure. The moan he let out was pornographic and Steve’s hips jerked. “I never stopped, was always waiting for you to find your way back to me.”

When they came together, Steve held Tony tighter as he shook apart in his arms, gasping as he tried to catch his breath against Steve’s shoulder. The euphoric high of it all washed over Steve and he couldn’t believe he’d gotten this moment with Tony. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of when he was alone in the army.

Steve knew he didn’t deserve Tony. Looking back, breaking up with him had been the most difficult decision of Steve’s life and now that he had Tony in his arms, he regretted every moment he didn’t, because it was his own damn fault.

“Please stay,” Tony murmured. His voice was wrecked, the way it always was after an orgasm, and Steve wanted nothing more than to take him to bed for the cuddles he adored. Tony sleep warm and sated was the best kind of Tony.

“I’m here,” Steve assured him, voice strong and steady as he lifted a hand to lick their combined pleasure off his fingertips. Tony shivered in his arms, a smile spreading across his face that set off a fierce warmth in Steve’s own chest. “I love you, and I’m not leaving ever again.”

Tony embraced him tighter and Steve was happy.

***

The calendar went up in their bedroom and even though it was still January, Tony had it permanently flipped to July.

**Author's Note:**

> "So, our captain's taking the rest of the day off."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Let's just say he needs to polish the fire pole."


End file.
